


Please Don't Say Goodbye

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine





	Please Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [헤어지지 말아요, 우리](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509044) by fantrela. 

**ระหว่างความฝันที่มีเขากับความฝันที่ไม่มีเขาอยู่** เตนล์ไม่รู้ว่าแบบไหนสมควรเรียกว่า ‘ฝันร้าย’ มากกว่ากัน

แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่เขายืนยันได้คือ ทุกครั้งที่เห็นใบหน้านั้นในห้วงฝัน หรือวินาทีที่เขาหายลับไป…แม้จะเป็นเพียงภาพที่สมองของเขาสร้างขึ้นจากความฝังใจ หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่ แต่มันก็ทิ้งร่องรอยบาดแผลไว้ให้เขาปวดร้าวอยู่เสมอ

ราวกับตอกย้ำว่า เขาไม่ควรปล่อยมือจากอีกฝ่ายเลย ไม่ควรเลย…

ทว่านั่นก็เป็นเพียงความคิดฝันที่หลอนวนอยู่ในสมองของเขา เพราะหากเลือกได้ เตนล์ก็จะทำเหมือนเดิม

หากย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ แล้วเขาต้องเลือกอีกครั้ง เขาก็จะเลือกปล่อยมือโดยองไปเหมือนเดิม

—

**วันนี้ก็เหมือนทุกวัน** เตนล์ตื่นมาออกกำลังกายเป็นอย่างแรกของวัน หลังจากเหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่บอกเวลาราวเจ็ดโมงเช้าก็เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า หาอะไรในตู้เย็นกินเป็นอาหารเช้าแล้วเตรียมไปเรียน

จากบ้านเขาไปมหาวิทยาลัยใช้เวลาเดินทางพอสมควร ชายหนุ่มกดไล่หาเพลงฟังในมือถือระหว่างโดยสารรถไฟฟ้าไปลงสถานีที่ใกล้มหาวิทยาลัยที่สุด สายตาเลื่อนไปพบกับเพลงล่าสุดที่เพิ่งอัปโหลดขึ้นในเว็บ เขาชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจกดเข้าไปฟัง

_ทุกครั้งที่ลืมตาขึ้นมาฉันก็มักจะคิดคำนึง_

_ที่เลิกกับเธอมันไม่ใช่ฝันใช่ไหม_

แก้วเสียงทุ้มหวานอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์สะดุดหูเขาตั้งแต่แรก เช่นทุกครั้งที่มันเคยเป็น เหมือนครั้งแรกที่เขาเอ่ยปากบอกอีกฝ่ายออกไป

_“เสียงนายเพราะมากจริง ๆ นะ”_

เตนล์ไม่ได้สนใจสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเลยสักนิด ในสมองมีเพียงเสียงของคน ๆ นั้นดังวนเวียนไปมา พร้อมกับภาพในอดีตที่ซ้อนทับเป็นช่วง ๆ

ตอนที่อยู่ด้วยกัน

ตอนที่เขาขอให้โดยองร้องเพลงให้ฟัง

ตอนที่เขาเล่นเปียโนให้โดยอง

ตอนที่เขาถ่ายรูปโดยอง ตอนที่โดยองยิ้มแหย ๆ แล้วบ่นเรื่องที่เขาชอบถ่ายรูป

ตอนที่เขาขอจับมือโดยองเป็นครั้งแรก

ตอนที่ตัดสินใจบอกความรู้สึกออกไป

ตอนที่อีกฝ่ายตอบตกลง

ตอนที่โดยองหลับตาขณะที่เขากดจูบริมฝีปากสวยนั่นเป็นครั้งแรก

ตอนที่นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นประสานกับเขา

ตอนที่โดยองตัดสินใจเลือกเส้นทางของตัวเอง

ตอนที่เขาบอกว่าจะปล่อยมือจากโดยอง

ตอนที่โดยองยิ้มให้เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

_ในฝันเราอย่าได้ลาจากกันไปเลยนะ_

_เพราะเธอน่ะเป็นดวงดาวในใจฉัน_

ไม่รู้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่ในฝันจะมีโดยองอยู่ด้วยเสมอ

แม้ในยามลืมตา เมื่อมองไปที่แต่ละจุดในบ้านก็จะเห็นภาพของโดยองที่เคยนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น บนโซฟากลางบ้าน เล่นกับเจ้าหมาที่บ้านเขาอย่างหวาด ๆ นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้าเปียโน นอนกลิ้งไปกลิ้งมาบนเตียงของเขา และเราก็กอดกันอยู่อย่างนั้นจนเช้า

ยิ่งฟังเตนล์ก็ยิ่งรู้สึกลมหายใจตัวเองติดขัด เขาสูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ นึกถึงถ้อยคำมากมายที่เคยพูดเอ่ยต่อกัน ขณะที่ประกาศสถานีบนรถไฟดังขึ้น

ชายหนุ่มเก็บมือถือลงกระเป๋า หันกายออกไปทางประตู เมื่อรถไฟจอดนิ่งสนิทและประตูเปิดออกก็ไหลไปตามกระแสธารของฝูงชน

ตอนนั้นเองที่เขาได้เห็น

_ตอนนี้คิดถึงเธอเหลือเกิน_

_ได้โปรดปรากฏตัวต่อหน้าฉันที_

ชายหนุ่มคนนั้น ที่ยืนอยู่ท่ามกลางฝูงชน

เขาไม่ได้ดูโดดเด่นขึ้นมาแต่อย่างใด ผมสีดำสนิทถูกปิดทับด้วยหมวกเบเร่ต์แบบที่เจ้าตัวเคยชอบนักหนา นัยน์ตากลมโตสีดำอำพรางไว้ด้วยแว่นตากรอบเชย ๆ สวมเสื้อเชิ้ตลายทางและกางเกงขายาว ดูกลมกลืนไปกับผู้คนที่รีบร้อนรอบข้าง

แต่กลับสะดุดตาเตนล์จนเขาต้องหยุดเดิน

เขาอาจจะโดนคนข้างหลังหรือคนรอบข้างด่าที่ยืนขวางทาง แต่วินาทีนี้เขาก้าวขาต่อไปไม่ได้จริง ๆ

_“ถึงตอนนั้น กลับมาหากันได้ไหม”_

มีคำสัญญาหนึ่งที่พวกเขามอบให้แก่กันไว้ แต่ไม่เคยรับปากว่าจะทำมันได้ หรืออย่างน้อยก็ไม่รู้ว่าต้องใช้เวลานานแค่ไหนถึงจะทำตามคำพูดนั้นได้

แต่สิ่งที่เห็นตรงหน้าทำให้เตนล์หลุดยิ้มออกมา

พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ค่อย ๆ เผยขึ้นบนดวงหน้าของคนตรงหน้า รอยยิ้มที่เขาไม่ได้เห็นกับตามานานแสนนาน

“กลับมาแล้วนะ”

_ช่วยมาอยู่ข้างกันที_

_ให้ฉันไม่เศร้าไม่เดียวดาย_

_ณ ตอนนี้ฉันก็คิดถึงเธอ_

FIN


End file.
